dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Eric and Jerry vs. Bugs and Daffy vs. Alex and Daniel
Description Who of these Oc's from Skyblazero, Oofman789 and JustAnimeBoy that has a sidekick will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Bugs and Daffy was walking until Eric hits Bugs in the face. Daffy: BUGS!!! Daffy angry hits Eric in the face, but Jerry hit him. All the Oc's gets angry looking at eachother until Alex appears hitting Eric in the face. Then Jerry gets angry and hits Alex in aside but Daniel appears hitting Jerry in aside. All the Oc's: OK, let's fight! All the Oc's put in a combat position. HERE WE GOOO! Fight (Music: Retro Rivals) Alex, Eric and Bugs hit and kicked, until Eric uppercuts Eric and grab Bugs by the ear, swiming around and throwing him into a wall. Then Eric shoots fire at Alex, who shoot a missile and creates a explosion that send both to the ground. Daffy, Daniel and Jerry hit and kicked, until Jerry shoot a thunder at the 2 who dodges the attack and then Daffy use his mallet hitting Jerry in a wall. Daniel pulled out a hammer and collide Daffy's mallet until Jerry use a Baseball Bat hitting the 2 in the face and use his Hammer colliding weapons with the 2 until the 3 hit in the face with his hammers and Daffy, Jerry and Daniel fly into the ground. Alex use his Laser Sword, Bugs a Sword and Eric his Hammer and the 3 collides weapons until Alex cut Eric's Hammer and kicks him in the ground and cut Bugs in the half, but Bugs regenerates and gets angry and grab Alex from his leg swiming around and throwing him to the space and lands in the moon. Then Eric use a Go Cart, hitting Bugs to the ground and use his Lava Sword but Bugs use an Axe, and collides weapons until Bugs cut Eric in the stomach and kicks him in the ground. Then Eric gets up and jumps hitting Bugs but Bugs uppercuts Eric in aside and throws a Anvil at Eric creating a puddle of blood. Bugs: I won! Then Alex fly back to the earth and use Bakuhatsu creating a explosion that sends Bugs in the ground. Then Bugs gets up and Alex use Büsuto running and cutting Bugs with his Laser Sword until Bugs decide regenerate and throw an Anvil in Alex's foot. Alex: OUCH!!! Alex create a Great Fire Blast that burns Bugs a little but Bugs recovers and takes out his Electric Guitar hitting Alex with a Sonic Wave in the ground. Bugs: I crush you! Alex decide make the Neutron Punch hitting Bugs in the ground and transforms into Super Saiyan and trows a lot of punches at Bugs until he hit Bugs into a apartment. Bugs gets angry and transforms into Super Saiyan and the 2 Oc's hit and kicked until both shoot a Kamehameha and the beams collded and creates a exploson that sends both in a wall. Then the 2 transforms into Giant hitting and kicking several times until Bugs use a Giant Hammer that hits Alex into the ground. Then Bugs stomps Alex in the face and electricity cames out in Alex. Bugs turned into the writer, erasing the cyborg. Then Jerry use a Go Cart and hit Daffy and Daniel to the ground and decide use a Lava Sword but Daniel collides with his Laser Sword and collide swords, until Daniel cuts Eric several times and kicks him in the ground and Daffy appears with an Anvil crushing Jerry in a puddle of blood. Daffy: Ha, ha! Daniel cuts Daffy with his Laser Sword several times, but Daffy regenerates and angry grab Daniel and throws him into a wall and throws a lotof hits at Daniel and hit Daniel in the nose, as blood cames out from Daniel. Then Daniel striking lighting Daffy becoming him into bloody liquids, but Daffy regenerates. Daniel: What? Daffy: I'm inmortal bro! Daffy use his Mallet hitting Daniel into a wall. Then Daniel transforms into giant but Daffy transforms into Super Saiyan and hits Daniel in the eye, knocking him down. Daffy: It's time to kill you! Daniel gets angry and transforms into Super Saiyan but Daffy also transforms into Super Saiyan and both hit and kicked until Bugs appears transformed into Super Saiyan and hits Daniel into a wall. Bugs and Daffy: It's time to crush you! Daniel, Bugs and Daffy shoot a Kamehameha, but Bugs and Daffy's beam overcomes Daniel's beam. Daniel: Aw hell no! Daniel ends desintegraded. K.O! Bugs and Daffy returns to normal. Bugs: It's time to celebrate this victory Daffy! Daffy: Yea Bugs! Both cames out an Electric Guitar, celebrating his victory. Results The winners of this DBX are: Bugs and Daffy Category:Blog posts